The present invention concerns a paster tab suitable for securing the beginning end of a roll of material to the first layer of the roll. More particularly the present invention concerns a paster tab suitable for securing the beginning end of a roll of material to the first layer of material, a weakened portion for promoting separation of the two ends of the paster tab and a color contrast area for allowing optical detection for appropriate orientation of the paper roll or other roll of material.
Utilization of a paster tab to secure the loose end of the paper roll to the next layer is known in the art. Such tabs are used to prevent the unwinding of the paper roll.
The paster tab as utilized herein serves numerous functions. As will be explained in more detail later the paster tab serves to secure the loose beginning end of a roll to the first layer thereof such that a multiplicity of rolls may be mounted with their loose ends secured on a conveyor assembly for subsequent removal from the conveyor assembly. Additionally these paster tabs may serve as an alignment indicator such that all the paper rolls being mounted on a conveyor assembly may be mounted with the paster tab in the same orientation to promote subsequent removal from the conveyor assembly by a robot assembly.
Additionally the paster tab includes a color contrast area printed on a top portion of the downstream section of the paster tab such that it is visible to an optical detector. The robot assembly includes an optical detector for sensing the color contrast area of the paper tab to appropriately orient the roll of material when being mounted to a payoff assembly. By maintaining this orientation as desired the trail end of an expired roll may be secured to the exact position desired.
Additionally this paster tab is designed to be secured to the bottom of the beginning of the new roll and the top of the first layer such that it is arranged therebetween. The beginning of the new roll terminates prior to the color contrast area such that the color contrast area is not covered. In addition a weakened portion is provided between an upstream section and a downstream section of the paster tab to promote separation of the downstream and upstream sections upon the paper ribbon being advanced such that the paster tab separates and the continuous ribbon is supplied from the payoff assembly.